The New Life
by Clanless
Summary: Konoha made the mistake of betraying the Uzumaki clan, they will regret it since the Nara, Hyuga, Aburame, and uchiha support them. The five clans plus other ninja will become the new Ushiogakure. Watch as, clans join them, and watch they show the world not to betray or underestimate them. NaruHina, Strong Smart Rinnegan Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys sorry about not updating last story, just didn't like the flow of it, also since I moved to Texas recently, me and my friend who was also writing the story with me decided to just discontinue it, but onto my new story! Long chapters from the start! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto **

Talk

_Thoughts_

**Bijuu**/**Jutsu **

_**Bijuu thought**_

___The Banished!_

_In Konoha it started off like any other day, nice, sunny, and of course busy with the civilians. The Hokage, Arashi Uzumaki was doing the bane of all Hokage's existence. Paper work. Arashi sighed and started to fall asleep._

_"__HOKAGE-SAMA! KUSHINA-SAMA IS NOW IN LABOR!" The secretary yelled startling Arashi from his could've been sleep. _

_Arashi responded with a high pitch squeal, before he disappeared in a flash of red._

_Kushina was going through pain, a lot of it. She was wondering where that baka of a man her husband was. She gave another scream of pain and effort to get the baby out of her, __DAMN IT NARUTO! GET THE FUCK OUT OF ME! __She screamed in her mind. _

_In a flash of red Arashi was right next to his wife smiling softly at her._

_"__WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SMILING, IM IN SO MUCH PAIN, WERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She screamed before grabbing his hand and pushing with all her effort._

_"__OWWWWWWWWWW KUSHINA-CHAN YOU'RE HURTING ME!" which made Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune sweat drop._

_This man is a labeled SS-ranked ninja, with a run on sight order? __Everyone similarly thought._

_"__Okay Kushina one more push and your son will be out" Tsunade said calmly, ignoring her friend's yelling, and her husband's comment._

_Kushina gathered all her strength and let one last push, which led little Naruto to come to the world. As Kushina held him in his eyes she took in his appearances. _

_"__He looks like you Arashi-Kun," She said softly _

_Red hair shared by all Uzumaki, soft blue eyes that stared out in wonder and tan skin shared by the men in the Uzumaki clan. _

_"__He has your eyes Kushina-chan", Arashi said while smiling. _

_Everything seemed right in Konoha, before all hell was let loose. Deep thundering noises that were soon found out to be footsteps were heard. Everyone stopped in confusion before looking around to see the source with slight fear seeping onto their skin. _

_"__**ARRGGHHHHH" **__A thunderous howl could be heard before a red beam of light made contact, with an explosion following._

_Screaming and confusion followed after that._

_"__It's the Kyuubi!"_

_"__We are gonna die"_

_"__Hokage-Sama will save us!"_

_"__Why is it here?"_

_Was some of the thing said in the midst of confusion._

_Arashi immediately got in his famed 'Hokage mode' His eyes steeled before he told everyone to stay there and flashed out near his old students._

_"__Kakashi! What's going on?" Arashi asked heatedly._

_"__It's the Kyuubi sensei! It just appeared out of the village and came out destroying everything in its way. A figure with a masked was saw with it disappeared as soon as they appeared." Kakashi said, filling him in._

_Arashi took no more than three seconds before going into action._

_"__Kakashi, you Obito and Rin need to evacuate and help the hurt, get all the genin and make them do the same. You are in charge of the genin as of now." He said seriously_

_Obito held his tongue wishing he could be out in the field attacking, but he knew how his sensei was when he's serious. They all sped off doing what they were told to do._

_Arashi looked around and saw the Kyuubi he brought out one of his famous Hiraishin Kunai and threw it at the beast. The kunai despite its rather bigger size compared to regular sized kunai was like a bug bite because of the Kyuubi's size. _

_Arashi then flashed off to his clan's compound. He looked around realizing that they probably don't even know of the peril on the village since the beast didn't get to the part of the village._

_He rang the emergency bell which led to a mass number of red heads to appear via shunshin. They knew it was serious not only because the emergency bell was rung, which was only rung…well during emergencies. But also because of their clan leader's facial expression, one of someone who is determined to save his family, the people of is village._

_"__Okay fellow Uzumaki, the Kyuubi is out wracking havoc among the village, I need those only with the bloodline that give us chakra chains." Arashi said_

_In the Uzumaki clan they had three bloodlines, four including Nagato, which made them feared across the elemental nation, Iwa, and Kumo tried to exterminate them because of their fear of the clan's power. It however failed because of the already great numbers of the clan, also because of Konoha and Kiri backing them up, not to mention the smaller villages that also backed them up. The three Bloodlines were either chakra chains, which drained their opponent's chakra, were used to strike and bind the said opponents, and were also used to subdue Bijuu. The second being the ability to use Yōton (Lava release) this because of the myth that they were blessed by the Yonbi because of a good deed an Uzumaki did. The third being one of the more rare, is the ability to use Hiraishin. It was commonly mistaken that only the Uzumaki could use this justsu, however anyone could, it's just that they wouldn't survive the high speeds of the jutsu. The only reason that people of the clan didn't die trying to figure out if they had the bloodline was because that the jutsu was only used to direct where they go they don't have to use it, they would just be unstable teleporting at high speeds. You would know if you had it if one moment you're in your bed walking to get some water, then you found yourself on the hokage monument._

_The last being the rarest because only three people in history have been recorded to have. The Rinnegan. The most powerful Doujutsu known to the Elemental Nation. The first of course being the Rikudou Sennin, second being Rez Uzumaki, and the third being Nagato._

_"__Okay let's go! Follow my signature!" Arashi said before flashing off in red, those with chakra chains following via shunshin. _

_"__Well everyone else help evacuate the citizens!" Genin, stay here and protect the children and non-citizens," Another Uzumaki yelled out. _

_A chorus of Hai's could be heard before they all did as they were told._

_**With Arashi **_

_By now everyone was doing their thing against the Kyuubi. The beast could be seen being subdue by the clan, with the Head of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku Uchiha, using his sharigan to help. He saw that the beast was in a strong genjutsu that was casted by another powerful Uchiha. Fugaku looked at his best friend yelled his findings._

_"__It is under a genjutsu Arashi! I can't break it, but I can help calm it down, using another genjutsu! Just get this thing sealed, your clan is strong but it won't be held forever!" _

_"__**ARAHHHHHH"**__ The Kyuubi yelled trying to destroy anything, and everything._

_Arashi looked at his relatives and saw them straining in effort. __This is what a clan is about…working together.__He however frowned when he realized he should have had more help besides the Uchiha clan, Hyūga clan, Nara, and his own. __I'll deal with that later, I need to get this thing sealed….Im sorry Naruto, but at least you'll have the clan, and the Hyūga, and Uchiha clan that will help you. _

_Fugaku, and Hiashi were one his genin team, and they happened to bond very nicely, he knew they would treat Naruto with respect._

_He flashed beside his wife and told him what he was gonna do._

_"__Why Naru-chan Arashi-kun" She said crying, even though she knew that he couldn't ask another parent for their child as a parent himself._

_"__You know why Kushi-chan, please give me our Sochi" He said crying, knowing he would survive. _

_Kushina brought him into a loving embrace crying onto his shoulder_

_"__I love you Ara-kun"_

_"__I love you to Kushi-chan, I better not see you soon! Oh by the way Im the one that broke the window, bye!" He said with tears falling down his face smiling, before flashing off in a flash_

_"__BAKA!" She said crying onto Tsunade's shoulder who at that point realized she needed a friend at that point._

_**With Arashi**_

_Arashi already said his goodbyes and left a little note in Naruto's blanket._

_Arashi made platform using doton (Earth Release) to put Naruto on. He was finishing up intricate hand seals before yelling the name_

_**"**__**Shiki Fujin!" **__He yelled out in front of the beast, by now everyone let their bloodlines go, and collapsed in exhaustion. Everyone looked on as they saw Arashi do the kinjutsu that their ancestors made. They each quietly paid their respects, as they knew the price of the jutsu. Each of them felt a cold fear creep into their skins; which is saying something considering they faced the KYUUBI without much fear._

_A ghostly figure appeared in front of Arashi_

_**"**__**Which one of you mortals has summoned me?" **__Shinigami asked with a creepy voice that sent fear deep in everyone's heart, the fear of death, death itself._

_"__That would be me Shinigami-Sama, Arashi Uzumaki"_

_"__Ahh another Uzumaki, your clan amuses me, however to the point why am I here?"_

_"__I need you to seal the Kyuubi into my child"_

_**"**__**Hmm it will be done Arashi, however it's not your time yet, you have a pure heart which is not in my jurisdiction. However your child will be loved by many, yet also hated by many, even those in**_ **your home village as return. He will be strong and have the power to shape the world, bring him up well Arashi, or you will regret it," **Shinigami warned before sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto. "

Arashi thought about the warning told to him, but decided to deal with it later because he was ecstatic. He got to stay with his family, his clan, to see Naruto grow up, to train him. In short, Arashi was happy. He went over to Naruto and gasped at his eyes-The Rinnegan. He knew there was going to be many reactions in the village but was still happy.

In the Hokage Tower numerous people could be seen discussing

"We all know he sealed the beast into his own child," Hiruzen stated

Hiruzen Personally had nothing against any of the clan, he just believed that they were too strong, and decided they either become Konoha's weapon, or they needed to be banished.

"Yeah he's too good of a man to ask another parent," Tsume growled out

Tsume used to have a crush on Arashi, but when he dated Kushina, she still sought after him, but after they married, she grew cold and angry toward the whole Uzumaki clan.

"So we can't banish them, they hold too much power, not to mention the Kyuubi"

Danzo said who like Hiruzen wanted to use them as emotionless weapons. To both of them they have too many secrets, especially about a boy name Nagato, nine of his Root could get close to him without dying.

"We can't have that demon brat in OUR village"

"They are too powerful!"

"We can't allow them to stay!"

Were some of the protest that included the WHOLE civilian side, and Tsume, Inochi, Choza, and especially Sayaka Haruno. (A/N: I don't know her name) were…..louder than others

"THAT DEMON, AND THAT DEMON LOVER CLAN NEED TO BE BANSIHED" She yelled

"Calm down, Sakuya, I have come to a conclusion. We use all of our power to make Kushina unseal the Kyuubi, then seal it into one of your ROOT Danzo. After that we order Itachi to kill their clan, and the Uchiha. The Uzumaki, well you know why, and the Uchiha because they are gaining too much power." Everyone agreed with Hiruzen, not knowing that not only is Arashi alive but that Itachi was loyal to Arashi and the Uchiha.

"Okay dismissed, everything happens tomorrow," Hiruzen said

**With the Uzumaki**

In the Uzumaki compound everyone was celebrating the survival of their leader, and the birth of little Naruto who was asleep in the clan heads room. With Nagato looking over his cousin excited at having the same eyes.

When Kushina first saw Arashi, she was scared when she s=thought he was undead, since he used a ghost tone, and made himself misty with a henge. She then hit him on the head dispelling it, before calling him various names while crying on his chest in happiness. The adult men were partying, drinking, fighting, and arm wrestling while the women shook their heads at their antics and socialized, whole making sure they didn't get out of hand. The children were running around in another section of the compound laughing, playing ninja, and spreading rumors of young Naruto.

In the first part of the compound, where the entrance was, there was a knock on the door.

In the compound there weren't any guards because they were seal masters. They could do anything! They put a blood seal on the compound doors, all of them. They also ut a warning stating if they tried t get in, and they didn't have the blood of the Uzumaki, they were going to lose a hand, which was true.

Aizen Uzumaki, Kushina's brother answered the door.

"Oh, hey there Itachi! What brings you here!?" He yelled over his clan mates noises.

"I need to talk to Hokage-Sama, and Kushina-Sama…its important", he said somberly somehow getting his voice heard without yelling.

Aizen just nodded having a bad feeling before flashing off to his sister, and brother and law.

"Hey guy's Itachi is….um" He faded off looking at his sister and brother on law

Kushina could be seen under Arashi naked, along with a naked Arashi on top of her. The blankets were covering them so he couldn't see much

"….."

"….."

"Sooo um as I was sayi-"

"WHATEVER YOU WANT TO SAY CAN WAIT BAKA AT LEAST LET US CHANGE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!" Kushina yelled with her hair floating behind her in fury, which happened to all Uzumaki women when they got angry.

**Later**

"Okay Itachi thank you for the heads up, tell your father to meet me here in an hour," Arashi told him

Itachi nodded and vanished in a flock of crows. Arashi filled in the clan elders, Raizen, Arashi's father Kensuke, and Mito Uzumaki. They all help advice the clan leader, and are basically told everything of importance.

They discussed the issue for a while, and decided if worse comes to worse, they could always just go back to Ushiogakure. However they wouldn't make any final decision, until Arashi finishes his meeting with other clan heads. But one thing was for sure, it was that they would not let any of the council lay a hand on Naruto, or anyone in the clan.

Arashi made clones to send to each clan he knew that would support him, including the Hyūga, Uchiha, Aburame, and Nara. He knew how the civilian took the information of the sealing of the Kyuubi into Naruto. He also knew that each of the other clans had some personal issue with him or his clan, he also he knew, that Danzo, and Hiruzen only wanted weapons that ensure a strong village, no they want to be the_ strongest_ village.

**One hour later**

In the meeting it had already been decided that they needed to get out of the village, but despite the fact the clans were huge, they were still outnumbered by the rest of Konoha so they decided they were going to make it a secret.

"Okay just to go over the plan one last time" Shikaku said

"First the council is most likely going to call for Kushina and Naruto, as they still don't realize that Hokage-Sama is still alive. Then they are going to order Kushina to release the seal since only an Uzumaki can make, and release a seal of that caliber-

"Except for me! The strongest of the three Sannin. Sage of toads, leader of perverts around the world! Jiraiya the supe-"Jiraiya started

"By that time everyone from each clan should be ready to go. Considering the civilian council probably had some say, it will be publicized. Then and there is when we make our moved, first we see if we can reason, which is highly unlikely, then we ask if anyone wants to join us as we make our way to Ushiogakure, naturally Hokage-Sama will become the new Uzukage." Shikaku said, ignoring Jiraiya who was crying in a corner.

"Okay that the game plan make sure everyone is ready to go by that time, tell your family, pack up and rest, because we might have a LONG day tomorrow, dismissed" Arashi said which was answered with various shunshin.

"Well it's good to be an Uzumaki," Arashi stated happily since they could seal the whole compound in seconds, at any time notice. He knew that the leader have informed the clan and sent a clone to them telling them the final decision. That clone also used the emergency bell to tell the clan himself. He then grinned that he could finfish off his….activities with his wife now.

**Hyūga Compound**

In the Hyūga clan there were many emotions running wild. They had happiness to leave and explore new places, while there was also sadness for the same reason, Betrayal and anger that they would betray the Hokage, and themselves. They were loyal to the Hokage, not only because their clan leader, and their friendship but also for destroying the Bird Cage seal and uniting the clan.

"Ok, is everyone okay with the plan?"

"Hai!" The clan yelled

**Nara Compound**

The Nara are just smart, and loyal. They knew that the council has been corrupted but didn't have any hardcore facts or the power to do anything. Shikaku was another close friend of Arashi during their genin days. He always knew him to be a leader, and would follow him to the death if need to be…even if it was troublesome.

"Alright, even though it's troublesome we have to leave and…." Shikaku faded off, falling asleep

"Get up you lazy ass!" Yoshino **(A/N: I think?)** Yelled while hitting him with a rolling pin

"H-Hai! Clan are you ready?!" Shikaku yelled with fake enthusiasm while sweating nervously

"Troublesome women…." The men started to mumble, with their wife's doing the same as Shikaku's wife did

"What was that?" Yoshino said with a sweet smile

"Hai!" The clan yelled

**Uchiha Clan**

The Uchiha clan was a loyal clan for the same reasons of the Hyūga. They weren't loyal only because the clan head is Arashi's best friend, but also because Arashi was going to name Itachi as his successor when he retired. That meant something to the clan since no one gave the Uchiha a chance to prove that they aren't evil, like their ancestors.

"Okay clan we will show that we aren't the type of clan to be betrayed and nt suffer the consequences right?!"

"Hai!"

**Aburame Compound**

The Aburame clan were always logical, to say in the least and just usually almost always made the right decision.

"…"

"…."

"….."

You could hear light buzzing of excitement

**Next day**

Each clan was ready to leave whenever Arashi told them to. In the hokage tower they decided to make everything outside in the public, since the civilian side wouldn't shut up about it.

Kushina could be seen with Naruto, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

Everyone gathered around to see what was happening since it wasn't normal to see the council, minus Arashi gathered.

"We have decided that you will unseal the Kyuubi in the demon brat, and then seal it into one of Danzo's ROOT Nin."

The council and everyone expect the clans who backed up the Uzumaki smiled smugly.

"YES THE DEMON BRAT WILL DIE!"

"HE WILL PAY FOR KILLING ARASHI"

"Well at least both Arashi and the demon brat will die."

These were some on=f the things said throughout the crowd. The supporters not saying anything to blow their plan.

"No" Kushina simply said

"What did you say whore?" Tsume growled out

"I said no" Kushina replied "You're gonna be sorry for betraying us, not just the Uzumaki by the way," She said before channeling chakra in the marker, signaling that it was time.

Arashi showed up with a disappointed expression

"You don't deserve us, I'm sorry Shikaku, but if I had died, and Kushina had died as well, this is what my son would've had to face, there is no reasoning to this." Arashi said while Shikaku somberly nodded.

Everyone was confused and was shouting out at their…old hokage that he wasn't real since he died, and that the demon was playing tricks.

"ALRIGHT LET'S GO!" Arashi simply yelled before the Hyūga, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Nara, and Aburame clan could be seen walking out the village.

"Goodbye Konoha, we will make the new Uzushiogakure, and we are taking our clan secrets and bloodline with us. I hope it was worth it, I also know that you were going to try to kill off the Uchiha clan and mine as well. I hope you know what you have done, see you at the chunnin exams" He said with a cold smile. "Oh and one last thing those who wish to join us feel free to, but just know you won't be able to go back to thus wretched village.

Kakashi and Rin of course stepped forward, and found Obito with the Uchiha and walked out of the gates together. Gai and a young Lee stepped forward and waked out the village both yelling how they were disappointed by the lack of youth Konoha displayed. A young Tenten and her adoptive parents also stepped forward. Everyone else looked on with hate filled glares.

"We don't need any of you anyways just don't return crawling on your knees because your little _village _didn't work our" Hiruzen said venomously

Arashi didn't even turn around, but now the soon to be Uzushiogakure citizens were already out the village and on the way to their new village

"Boar, go and check out their compounds," Hiruzen commanded

A few minutes later he returned

Hokage-Sama….there weren't any compounds, no race whatsoever

_Damn it whatever, we will get back at them later, but know we need to gather for a meeting….WAIT he called me Hokage…._

Okay everyone go home and get ready to train, we need to make sure no one knows of the loss of clans, council meet me in the tower…we have things to discuss." Hiruzen said with authority

"HAI HOKAGE-SAME!" Everyone yelled which gave Hiruzen an almost evil smile

_Yes Hokage-Sama….._

**With the Clans**

"Um Hokage-Sama, can't you and your clan just teleport us" Shikaku said with a sweat drop

"Ohhhh yeahhh my bad"

"BAKA!" most of the women yelled

With the Uzumaki bloodline, with the Hiraishin only those with the bloodline could use it and survive, but those with the Uzumaki who was 'riding' with them would survive, they just couldn't use it themselves and survive.

"Okay everyone stop! Those with the Hiraishin bloodline step forward" Arashi called out with authority. Around 30 stepped forward, not many compared the 258 people in the clan. "Okay now Ladies with babies please step forward.

Only around 15 women from different clans step forward, the most notable being Kushina and their son Naruto, Mikoto and her twins Sasuke and Satsuki, Hitomi **(A/N: idk? Correct me if Im wrong) **and her daughter Hinata, Yoshino and her son Shikamaru, and lastly Shikomi and her son Shino **(A/N: Okay Im sorry about these name lol)**

"Okay go ahead and take them, next we will start on children and women, then teens, and lastly the males."

**A good 5 hours later**

Everyone looked on the huge gates before them ready to start the new chapter of their life, some of them it would be the first chapter, Arashi checked for seals, but again only saw the blood seal _I'll have to change it for the other clans _he thought before applying the blood and opening the door.

"Well, welcome to our new home everyone let's do this right so we won't become like Konoha" Arashi said while opening the gates

**Okay that's it! May be some confusion on age so here you go!**

**Raizen-57**

**Mito-62**

**Jiraiya-34**

**Tsunade -35**

**Arashi-22**

**Hiashi-22**

**Shikaku-21**

**Fugaku-22**

**Kushina-21**

**Hitomi-23**

**Yoshino-21**

**Hiktomo-22**

**Kakashi-14**

**Rin-14**

**Obito-13**

**Itachi-11**

**Shisui-13**

**Nagato-5**

**Tenten-4**

**Neji-4**

**Naruto-2 days**

**Hinata-1 month**

**Shino-3 months**

**The twins-3 months**

**Shikamaru-3 months**

**Naruto WILL be powerful, but at a believable rate decided on being a Naruhina unless I get a lot of people who disagree? Will little Naruto have a sibling? Feedback of course is welcomed! Review, favorite follow! Get ready of major time skips! Will follow canon but not really if that makes sense, until next time! **


	2. Welcome!

**Hello again readers! Since it's the weekend I'll be updating probably two or three times (Don't expect this on the weekdays) But it's been brought up that people may like a harem? PM me or review guys! I just want what you want, cliché I know XD. But onto the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto **

Talk

_Thoughts_

**Bijuu**/**Jutsu **

_**Bijuu thought**_

_Welcome to the new Ushiogakure! _

_Recap:_

Everyone looked on the huge gates before them ready to start the new chapter of their life, some of them it would be the first chapter, Arashi checked for seals, but again only saw the blood seal _I'll have to change it for the other clans _he thought before applying the blood and opening the door.

"Well, welcome to our new home everyone let's do this right so we won't become like Konoha" Arashi said while opening the gates

Present

Everyone looked on in excitement as the doors were opening. They already forgot about Konoha, ready to make their new life better. They had the potential to do something great! In everyone's minds they were similarly thinking that they would be the best village, and will become one of the great villa-no they would become the _best_ of them. They will show Konoha and the rest of the ninja world why you don't mess with Ushiogakure.

The doors were opened all the way, and what they saw was nothing short of amazing. There was always a mystery of Ushiogakure because of the Uzumaki that left to go to Konoha. Only they and their companions could get in and out of the village. Not only was there the blood seal, but if those without the Uzumaki blood got in, many traps and seals would go off, the bad thing being ANY non Uzumaki would most likely die, also there are many whirlpools outside of the village, and only a map that the Uzumaki made can guide them. It's again only opened with the blood of Uzumaki, it seems like the clan liked using blood seals.

"Well welcome to Uzushiogakure, first of course we need those who can be teachers for genin." Arashi said.

Two people came out, of course being Iruka and Mizuki who both smiled at each other.

"Well I plan on doing something different, First off the children can report to the academy at the age of 6 of course, in the first year of the academy you will learn, well academics. The second year you will be learning how to use chakra, and learning jutsu, and in the last year by then being able to use chakra you will be taking an exam that I and the new council will make later." Arashi started "Next onto genin, you will report to your sensei and will report to me for missions, yes they are D-rank, sorry but we need them!" He continued with a sheepish smile.

If you listened closely you could hear all the genin mumbling about having to do D-rank missions.

"We will need more jounin to step up and take on a genin team since quite a few stayed in _Konoha._" He spat out the word Konoha as he felt very betrayed, but wouldn't focus on them.

A few stepped for including Itachi Uchiha, being a jounin despite his young age, Shisui another prodigy of the Uchiha clan and Kakashi being the oldest of the three, and maybe the most surprising because he wasn't from a major, or any clan for that matter. Ko Hyūga, A 20 year old Hyuga who was a jounin and took missions with Itachi and Shisui. Lastly was probably the most surprising, Shika, Shikaku's brother. _Hm very original names _Arashi thought.

"I don't want to since its troublesome, but my wife will make me…."

"DAMN RIGHT!" A random voice yelled out

"Okay then…. Well since all that is covered I guess now it's time to pick the new council. First off of course clan heads step forward next to me please, and pick your most trusted clan elders to join you."

Fugaku and Satsuki Uchiha, an elderly Uchiha civilian walked forward. She had long black hair with signs of grey hairs, she had a lot of wrinkles and that everlasting smile made it worse, in short she looked like a regular old woman. Shikaku and Suzaku Nara, well he was in a wheelchair sleeping, but he looked exactly like Shikaku but with wrinkles. Hiashi and Katsumi Hyuga, he had an aging brown hair, and wrinkles, his pupiless eyes made him look dead. Shibi and Uomi Aburame were last; Uomi was completely covered by her coat and could only see sunglasses and old grey hair.

All the clan heads looked like they were babysitting old people; it was amusing seeing them, the strongest of the village reduced to carrying old people or helping the walk at an agonizing slow place.

**10 minutes later**

By now they all were by the ho-Uzukage.

"Okay! This will be the council as of now, now we need the civilian side. I want Hinmaru, Tenten's adoptive father, Techui, Kitomi, Terumi, and Mikami **(A/N: Im sorry horrible names lol) **to also be on the council. No it's not many civilians but I know I can trust them, unlike back in Konoha."

Everyone smiled as their new village was coming together quickly. They already got a new ninja system that ensures that the genin will be ready to protect the village when the time comes.

"Okay everyone that's it! Go get settled and find homes I'll send out a blood clone with each of you so you can get in and out of your new compounds. I will change them later today."

"Uzukage, Uzukage, Uzukage" Someone started chanting.

Soon everyone was chanting which led a smiling Arashi to tear up; _this is a village, a family just like old Uzushiogakure. We will become great and prosperous, we will show the world what it means to be a family, and we will show Konoha why they will regret banishing us. WE will rock the ninja world! _Arashi thought.

The new citizens topped chanting and decided to get familiar with the new land and find homes.

**Few hours later**

The village was already busy, the civilians found they were absolutely filthy rich in fish, and realized the village was beautiful. They realized that they could make a huge profit from the tourism, and the fish would make them rich if they made the right trading agreements.

Arashi already made an agreement with the land of Snow, Waves, and surprisingly Kumo, and Iwa. Kiri was in a civil war so he didn't go there and Konoha the next time he would set foot on that poisoned soil would be in the chunnin exams which wasn't until another 15 years.

Arashi smiled at his meeting with Iwa, and Kumo at how apologetic they were, and how ready they were to jump at the chance to make a growing ally. Not only were they rich in fish which was gold, for sushi which was very popular especially in Iwa for the lack of it, but they also were basically a village of bloodlines. A village like that could be a dangerous enemy, or a powerful ally.

_Flashback_

_Arashi just flashed into Kumo's Raikage's office. He flashed right in front of the muscular man which startled him. He was about to attack Arashi before he held up a hand making him clam down._

_"__Calm down Raikage-Dono I'm here for an agreement"_

_"__What could it possibly be to where you just flash in you like you own the place oh so great Hokage-Dono" He asked with sarcasm which made Arashi smile_

_As Arashi filled him in, the Raikage's eyes grew bigger and bigger until he took about a paper and signed it._

_"__You do know you have the potential to become a great nation," The Raikage said while signing._

_"__We know, we just need funding, and all that stuff," Arashi said with a sigh_

_"__Well we are grateful to be able to be an ally, we as Kumo promise to not betray you like Konoha, and I formally apologize for the attempt kidnap on your wife all those years ago, it wasn't my order." He said with his head bowed_

_Arashi simply took the paper, accepted the apology and thanked him before flashing off to Iwa _

_End flashback_

When Arashi went to Iwa, it was basically the same thing. First anger, then astonishment, then apologetic, and it ended with both of them with a new ally. When Arashi got back to his home he called for a meeting with the council. They ended up agreeing on the exam for the third and final year of the academy, the genin would have to use 3 different jutsu of their picking for the exam, if they were a clan heir they would have to use one clan jutsu, and also they would all be given an animal in the beginning of the year and be told they would have to take care of it or they wouldn't pass, and at the end of the year they would have to kill the animal to get over the first kill phase. Yes it was brutal but they needed it not only to ensure that they would be able to kill, but to also ensure their safety when they do kill. That one second if they froze could be the end of them.

**In Konoha**

Hiruzen was thinking about the events that happened. Yes he knew they were in the wrong, but they did what had to be done, they couldn't allow a clan to grow that powerful, and not be sure that they would stay loyal.

"So what are we going to do with the lack of ninja now Hokage-Sama?" Tsume asked

"Shut up Im thinking…" Hiruzen responded coldly

There was a few minutes of silence before Danzo spoke up

"I have a plan Hokage-Sama," knowing he would agree, because like him he knew that Hiruzen would do anything to ensure that Konoha would come out on top "First off we get each male of each clan to take on at least 6 wife's of their choosing, meaning they get whoever they want. Then by the time the clan heirs of each clan are of age to have babies we should be nearly where we were with the traitorous clans. Also we need to make the age of Academy entrance 4, so we can get more ninja faster. Lastly ALL people of each clan shall be ninja unless they have a physical disability, r chakra coil problems. Civilians will also be ninja if they can properly use chakra to any extent, it's time we become the village we were meant to be Hokage-Sama"

As Hiruzen listened to Danzo's plan an evil smile grew more and more. Everyone looked on in disbelief as they saw the Hokage agree, yes they were cold and indifferent at times but those terms were outrageous! Tsume however laughed happily, slightly crazed if anything else. In her mind they-no, SHE would get her revenge one way or another, by the time the chunnin exams came around Naruto, that son of a whore, and a bastard would die.

"But Hokage-Sama!" A civilian started

"ANBU" Hiruzen said darkly

Immediately the ANBU proofed behind her and slit her throat, killing her before proofing away with the body

"As of now, civilians have no say in any matter what so ever, any and everyone who opposes me shall be killed on the spot, now go home and tell them men of each of your family what has been agreed upon today…dismissed" Hiruzen said

AS everyone was leaving they all had similar thoughts

_What have we done…_

**4 years later**

In Uzushiogakure there weren't many empty compound like there were 4 years ago. They gained two clans within those four years because of the fame that as forever growing within the village. The first was the Yuki clan; they were running from the bloodline purges in Kiri. It was kind of like how Konoha had betrayed them; their own clan had betrayed those with bloodlines within it. The ninja and civilian sought for their blood because of the words of their corrupted leader Yagura. He made those without a bloodline believe that the reason of hate, and war, was because of those with bloodline.

The Yuki clan escaped them and came across Ushiogakure, they heard of the rumors that surrounded the new village, and decided to take the chance. Arashi of course welcomed them with open arms, and added their blood, t the blood seal and gave them a compound. Of course they weren't as many as there was before the purges, because of not only the killing of their clan members, but also the journey to the village came with consequences. The only reason why there weren't more death was because an Uzumaki was beyond the village and luckily for them had Hiraishin were they able to get the village without more deaths.

The next clan was the more surprising one, the Kaguya clan. They were out hiding in in the Elemental Nations, never staying in the same place for long. They too like the Yuki clan heard of the rumors surrounding Uzushiogakure, and decided to join the village. They became two major assets to the village because of everyone in their clan had their respective bloodlines.

Yuki with Hyōton (Ice release) they also happen to have their clan scrolls that had jutsu for their respective kekkei genkai such as **Hyoro no Jutsu** (Ice prison Technique) and **Haryu Moko** (Piercing Dagon Fierce Tiger) those are just some of the many jutsu on the scroll.

Kaguya with Shikotsumyaku, a body kekkei genkai that allowed the user to manipulate their bones, whether it was using them as a weapon, or using them as an absolute defense by making the bones dense. They also had a clan scroll which had dances, because their clan excelled in Kenjutsu, such as the Dance of Camellia. The downside to their technique was that they had to drink A LOT of milk, since according to Tsunade, who checked up on new coming clans, or people who will be staying to make sure they aren't brining any diseases.

The clan heirs for each clan were near the same age as the others, Haku Yuki and Kimimaro Kaguya both being 5, only a year older than the other clan heirs. During those four years the clan heads, Himo Yuki, and Katsumo Kaguya became a part of the council. They were welcomed by the others and became good friend, Katsumo with the males, and ended up going to their weekly drinking nights, and Himo with the women, and went to their weekly session as the clan heirs went to the Nara compound to play.

Haku and Kimimaro were both a bit nervous but got over it quickly. They like their parents were welcomed with friendly opened arms. Haku, Hinata, and Satsuki clicked very well. Hinata was a soft shy spoken girl, she wasn't a stuttering girl without self-confident, she just wasn't the one to start a conversation. Haku was a nice sweet girl, who often kept the boys in line. Satsuki was a loud girl, who didn't take crap from anyone. She like Haku often kept the boys in line, mostly Sasuke, because he is her brother.

With the boys, Kimimaro was almost like the good conscience, always telling them when something was a bad idea, but still went along with it anyway. Shikamaru was, well no one know what he is he usually just complains and goes to sleep. Shino only talked around them, he was always the one that got left behind, but they were still his best friends despite that fact. Sasuke was just like his sister, loud, and always smiling, almost like a goofy Obito. Naruto may as well be the leader of the group as he makes all the ideas. Like all Uzumaki he was a natural prankster and always pranked the girls. He was always calm and collected, but still had those childish moments when he pranked the girls.

**(A/N: Imagine everyone wearing what they wore when they were kid, and Haku, and Kimimaro what they wore in Shippuden, just chibi Imagine Naruto with a Grey shirt with the Uzumaki swirl, Black zip up hoodie with swirl on the back, and grey Cargo and black sandals)**

Right now they were all playing while their parents were out, by know it became the usual since they have been doing it for four years.

"Alright Naruto it's time to go" Arashi said walking up to the kids

"Yeah Sasuke and Satsuki same here"

All of the parents came strolling up to their kids

"Maaaannnnnnnn fine, I'll see you guys later," Naruto said

"Bye Naruto/Naruto kun!" everyone said

Everyone said their goodbyes and went to their respective clans, within those four years it was normal for each clan to start teaching their children the history, and bloodlines of the clan. So the kids were pretty well off in their clan bloodline despite their age.

**With Naruto **

Arashi flashed them home since Naruto knew that Nagato was home from the academy. Nagato become like an older brother to Naruto, and taught him what he knew about the rinnegan. Right now they could only manipulate gravity to an extent. Nagato could push and pull people but it drained him to exhaustion, while Naruto could only push and pull small objects. Jiraiya promised to train them when he came back home from establishing his spy network since he knew some details about the Doujutsu.

Naruto ran up the stairs dodging clan members who just smiled at his antics.

"NAGATO-NIIII" Naruto called out

Nagato was on the ceiling struggling, but smiling and trying not to giggle as Naruto walked in.

Nagato let go of his gravity manipulation and fell on Naruto, which mad him squeal in surprise like another certain read head.

"AGGGGHHHHHHH get off me!" Naruto yelled, which was unlike him

Nagato just laughed and got up "Do you wanna play a prank on your parents?" Nagato asked with a wide smile

"Sure!" Exclaimed Naruto

They both creeped to the clan head's room and crept the door open. They walked in and slowly walked into the bed room when they heard screaming and a bouncing sound on the bed. They giggled thinking they were jumping on the bed, Nagato told Naruto that they were going to blast his dad with gravity manipulation on the count of three.

"1…2….3!" Nagato yelled

They turned around the corner and blasted Arashi with all their might. Arashi hit the wall with the blanket over his…more explicit areas. They turned to look at Kushina giggling, but what they saw would traumatize them for the rest of their life's.

Kushina somehow had gotten a blanket to cover herself, nut she was _radiating_ power and killing intent. Her hair was floating behind her waving in the non-existent wind. Her eyes had fire from hell within them, and promised pain.

"**Why. Are. You. Here." **She said demonically

"Um, uh. W-well we w-we decided that w-we wanted to p-prank you?" Naruto answered

"**GET OUT!" **

Naruto started his physical training that night, while Nagato started his 'Kushina's training from Hell' that night.

"Everything so sore dad, why was mom so angry?" Naruto complained

"Umm do you know what we were doing?" Arashi asked with fear.

"Yeah duh…..you guys were wrestling naked!" He shouted nodding his head, with self-satisfaction at his intelligence which made Arashi sigh in relief

"You know….you two have done that alloy dad. I remember accidentally walking in a lot of times. Mom must lose every time cause she's always screaming and moaning but she must really like wrestling since she always yells at you to 'go harder' and 'don't stop'." Naruto said with a hint of curiosity.

Arashi however blushed and just told him he'll give him answers when he's older.

**Two more years later**

Not much has changed, Ushiogakure brought up more rumors, they are very wealthy, though, and are still getting wealthier because of their rare products. Today was the day Naruto's group first goes into the academy

"Naru-chan do you have your lunch?" Kushina asked

"For the hundredth time mon yes!" Naruto yelled back

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Kushina yelled

"Nothingbyegottago" Naruto said quickly before running to meet up with his friends.

No body changed much besides growing taller

"Hey guys ready for our first day?" Naruto asked as he ran up to them

"Yeah!/Troublesome/Buz" They responded

They walked to the academy looking at the village and getting smiles and waves by the many civilians. They all smiled and waved back, they walked up the stairs and into the academy room. It was huge to say in short, it was a big circle with chairs on each stair facing the front, much like in Konoha. They saw kids from each of the different clans who looked at the heirs in envy and admiration. They also saw some civilians who looked at them in confusion not knowing what was so cool about the group.

They walked up to the top floor so they could all sit on the same row. Shino sat by the wall, Kimimaro sat next to him, Shikamaru by him, Naruto by him, Sasuke by him, Satsuki by him, Hinata by her, and Haku by her. The two teacher walked in and saw how big the class was, 67 students **(A/N: A lot of them will pass, but I'm not going to go into details on them in their story) **their eyes went to the back row when they saw ALL of the clan heirs to the clans of their village. The Aburame, Kaguya, Nara, Uzumaki, Uchiha, Hyūga, and Yuki. Three Doujutsu, one of them being the legendary Rinnegan, then the legendary bone manipulation, the Kikaichu bugs, and ice manipulation.

"We have our work cut for us," Iruka whispered to Mizuki

"Yeah if we screw up, well we are screwed ourselves," Mizuki whispered back

"Okay class I'm Iruka and this is Mizuki, we hope to have a good four years, now let's begin our lesson with math….." Iruka said

**Second year**

By now it was the second year; everyone was seven except Haku and Kimimaro who were both one year older than them, making them eight. Naruto found out in the first year that he hated academics, he wasn't the worst….he just wasn't the best. Hinata and Shino did the best for the first year, the twin found it boring and didn't like it, Shikamaru who slept all day and only did good enough to pass, Haku who just wasn't good, and Kimimaro found no point in it so decided to be like Shikamaru and only did good enough to pass. They all had a bet in the first year

Flashback

_"__Hey guys, do you want to have a bet?" Naruto asked_

_Everyone leaned forward in interest._

_"__The top Three who do the best out of the whole class by the end of the year get to use the rest of our group as their slave for a week"_

_"__Deal" Everyone said, as they had chores among their clan they DID NOT want to do._

Flashback End

Needless to say it served as motivation for everyone, including Shikamaru

There were also more highlights to that year, well only one….That Naruto was gonna be an older brother to his soon to come brother AND sister. Everyone was happy and congratulated him, but it led Naruto to asking questions of where babies come from, which led to the_ Talk_ which then led the others to have the Talk and well let's just say the boys and girls couldn't look at each other without blushing.

"Okay class nice to see you again, now we will be learning about chakra….." Iruka said

**Third year **

That second year, everyone did well, all scoring perfectly, as chakra was an easy subject for them, and also they didn't want to become a slave for a week. Now however it was the final year, well the beginning of the final year at least.

"Okay class this is our final year before we decide if you are ready become a genin. Unlike the first two tears, we won't be learning much we will just be using what you learned and…" Iruka said before moving his desk that showed a lot of animals, from rabbits, to snakes, and birds.

"You will each take on an animal and take care of it for the year."

"KAWAIIIII!" The girls yelled in as one.

"Yeahhh…well come and take one" Iruka said before wisely getting out of the way unlike Mizuki, who got trampled by the girls.

Haku and Hinata ended up with a rabbit, Satsuki got a dove, Shino got a turtle, Shikamaru got a sloth-of course, Kimimaro got a lizard, and Naruto got a snake.

"Well this is gonna be an interesting year" Naruto said with a sigh as the snake wrapped around his waist.

Arashi was ready then and there to give Itachi the hat and robes, the paperwork wasn't worth it, but he had to keep it at least until the chunnin exams, they personally wronged him and his family, and they will face the consequences.

Arashi knew it was his last year in his eldest son's academy days, and was happy and sad at the same time. He was happy because Jiraiya was coming back soon when Naruto graduated, and sad because he already felt Naruto's heartache in what he will have to do in the exams.

His thoughts went to his other children, he blushed in embarrassment at his reaction when he found out Kushina was pregnant again. He then thought about how they looked up to Naruto, little Memna and Natsu Uzumaki. They looked up at Naruto as their hero, and it made him happy that they did so. They really were and handful, making pranks at the age of three?! That's how you know they are Uzumaki.

He sighed and flashed home, finally done with the paper work. He went home to see a sleeping Kushina, and Natsu, and Memna sleeping by her in their crib. He went to ask Naruto about how he feels about his final year.

Naruto heard a knocking on the door and told them to come in; he just finished setting up a proper habitat for his snake which he named slithy.

"Hey Naruto, how are you doing?" Arashi asked

"Good, just finished the habitat for slithy" He answered

"Ah so you named him already?" Arashi said with a smile that covered up his sadness. He knew that becoming attached to something always started with naming it.

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei told us to take on an animal for the year, so I picked slithy" Naruto said happily

"That's nice, well goodnight Naruto, make sure you take care of him, love you son", He said as he ruffled his hair

"Love you too dad, and I will, I'll protect all my precious people, just like you!" Naruto exclaimed with is purple ringed eyes glowing with determination, which made Arashi smile in both sadness, and pride.

"That's a good proclamation, you better train to be able to protect them," He said before walking out and going to bed with Kushina

**Next Day**

"I hope you're taking care of your animals", Iruka said "But now class go outside and practice whatever, I need to grade tests for last year, Mizuki will be watching over you so no funny business" Iruka said

This made the heirs blush, since they had that talk they have become perverted to an extent, especially Naruto, Hinata, Satsuki, Sasuke, and surprisingly Shino.

"Hey let's have a two on two tournament! Those who lose have to pay for the winner's ramen," Naruto said

"Soo basically don't let you or Kimimaro win," Sasuke said

"Yeah whatever, Kimimaro, want to be with me? Naruto asked with a smirk

"Sure!" Kimimaro said with a smirk of his own

Everyone panicked, it was no secret that those two were very good fighter, and not to mention their black hole they call a stomach.

So the teams are Kimimaro and Naruto, Sasuke and Satsuki, Shino an Shikamaru, and Hinata and Haku. Everyone was making plans of beating Naruto and Kimimaro. Mizuki heard of the tournament and got excited to see a good fight and decided to proctor.

"Okay first up Team Ramen vs Team sharigan. Everyone else, who came out of nowhere like moths to a steer light, please stand behind the lines **(A/N: Think of Pokemon field or DBZ tournament) **If you are knocked out of the ring, knocked unconscious, forfeit, or if I see a winner or loser the opposing team wins. You may continue fighting even if your partner is out now. Team Ramen and Team Sharigan….begin! 

Naruto's eyes pulsed with activity and excitement, Kimimaro drew out two bone sword which led to a small squeal form Satsuki. Naruto looked at Kimimaro with an evil smile.

_Maybe we can take her out easily _they both thought to themselves.

"Her Satsuki….look at this" Kimimaro said

Satsuki just looked on to make sure that they weren't going to do anything or switch out with a clone or something. Kimimaro reached is hand behind his back, and started to pull out his whole skeleton. Satsuki screamed silently before passing out, which caused a freaked our Sasuke to roll his eyes.

**With the others**

"I hate it when he does that"

"Troublesome"

"Logically, that's really creepy"

"Ewwww"

**Back in the battle-or whatever this is**

"Give up Sasuke it two against one, we not only have the advantage in numbers, but also rules" Naruto said calmly with a confident smirk.

"What do you mea-"Sasuke started

**"****Banshō Tendō" **(universal push) Naruto whispered, while holding his hands out, which led Sasuke to be launched.

_So these are the eyes of a god _Mizuki thought

_I need the sharigan _Sasuke said while he crashed to the trees

"That was easy," Naruto said

"Winners, team Ramen! Next Match, Team Slim Shady vs Team Icy Cinnamon Buns!" Mizuki yelled_ Man these names suck ass _he thought with a sweatdrop. "Begin!"

Shino let four of his insect go to his opponents, two for each, not enough to notice them, but will lose chakra faster. Haku and Hinata were aware of the shadows slowly stretching towards them and jumped away.

"We have to keep on our toes and end this fast, the more time we draw out the better chance they have at winning because of the shadows, and I'm sure Shino has already planted his insects as I feel more drained that what I should be" Hinata said quietly.

"Okay ill create some ice mirrors to confuse them, get close to them and strike hard and fast with your juuken." Haku responded as she made her ice mirrors.

Shikamaru sat down in a meditation form. For a few minutes before standing back up, by now the field had ice mirrors everywhere. Shikamaru saw a reflection and knew it was just a reflection of Hinata, but threw a kunai anyways.

_Okay the sun is low enough so if I face this way, and Shino brings all is insects as an overcast in that area….and since that mirror if facing us at a 20 degree angle, reflecting the other at a 98 degree…._

"Okay Shino Haku must be drained because of your insects, and creating all the mirrors, so Hinata is the only real threat at this point," he said

"They are behind that mirror right now, I need you to bring out all of your insects to make a shadow over the area," He said in a more quiet voice which Shino gave a nod at trusting the lazy genius

**With Hinata and Haku**

"Okay Hinata attach in that direction they won't know because of the placement of the mirrors" Hinata simply nodded and rushed forward.

She however stopped in her tracks when she couldn't move anymore.

"Kagemane success" Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"H-how, I m-made sure to s-stay o-out of your limits?" Hinata struggled to say

Shikamaru simply looked up which made her look up as well. She saw hundreds of bugs above her making a huge shadow from himself to her.

"If that didn't work you would've fallen from chakra depletion, thanks to Shino," Shikamaru continued, to which Shino smiled at the praise though it was hard to see because of the coat.

The ice mirrors fell, and tuned into water, leaving an uncouncious Haku.

"Like that", Shino said

"Okay that's it Team Slim Shady wins!" Mizuki called out

There was a lot of clapping and murmuring at the strategy, and excitement of the next, and final round, the power house vs. the tacticians.

"Okay the last and fina-"Mizuki started

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" came out an angry Iruka

"Um well you see we were all training and-"

"Don't lie to me!" Iruka yelled

"You should've told me what was happening so I could bet!" Iruka said which caused everyone present to sweat drop.

**With Arashi**

Arashi looked in the magical ball with a content smile glad they would continue, since the parents were also betting. In the corner you could see Hiashi, and Himo crying as they already loss. Fugaku who was sitting down with his arms crossed and a serious face, even though tears were falling down his face.

Katsumo and Arashi were having a good time wondering on what kind of ramen they will be getting, while Shikaku had a serious face, along with Shibi, as they didn't want to lose all their money.

**Back with the soon to be genin**

"Well we have to continue this later since its time to go; maybe you can finish the battle maybe during the exams so I can bet?" Iruka asked hopefully

Naruto and Kimimaro looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay" They said

**Exams**

They were told by Iruka and Mizuki to bring in the animals since it was the last week

"Okay class, I know this might be stuff but…..you have to kill your animals," Iruka said

He was responded with exclamations, protest, crying and anger; he then proceeded to tell the reason why, which settled down the class a bit. However around 10 students told them that they were not ready to become ninja which he understood, and let them walk out.

Some had already done the deed including a crying Hinata, Haku and Satsuki. Shino was tearing up while the other boys were frozen with a somber look.

After a good 30 minutes everyone else had done the deed

"Im sorry guys, but you have made Ushiogakure proud come back Monday ready to find out your genin teams, and overall score for the 3 years" Iruka said with a smile

Everyone's mood lighten up at that

"And don't forget about the battle, be there! Spread the news!" Iruka said with a smile that got everyone out of their funk.

"Alright Kimimaro! Let's practice, I really want that ramen Naruto said with pulsing wyes, and a confident smile, as Kimimaro said with fire in his eyes has he popped his bones.

"It would be logical to practice if we want to keep our money," Shino said

"Okay dismissed!" Iruka said

**That's a wrap! Pm me, or review on ideas for the teams! Always open to ideas, don't be afraid to say something! Also again, willing to do a harem no more than 4! If no one says anything, will stay NaruHina strictly! Tell me what yall want! Next time Genin teams and meeting Konoha! Until next time!**


End file.
